


Does A Happy Ever After Exist?

by red_ones_fly



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_ones_fly/pseuds/red_ones_fly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard felt lonely. Not the type of lonely where he had no one around him, hell he'd had the joyous company of his brother Mikey and their best friend Ray for the many years he has lived for. It was the loneliness of someone whom he loved and who loved him back that Gerard craved for. He wanted to share the bliss of another's presence the same way that Mikey had Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does A Happy Ever After Exist?

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever story that I wrote when I got into bandom. It's over 2 years old, but I've read through it and changed some things. I also realised how much of a huge story point I'd put in and haven't really explain. There was a sequel and there will be a third, I just have to write it. Anyway enjoy!

Gerard felt lonely. Not the type of lonely where he had no one around him, hell he'd had the joyous company of his brother Mikey and their best friend Ray for the many years he has lived for. It was the loneliness of someone whom he loved and who loved him back that Gerard craved for. He wanted to share the bliss of another's presence the same way that Mikey had Ray. He'd had girlfriends and boyfriends in the past but they'd never kept his attention long enough for him to want to spend the rest of his life with them. Mostly it was just his craving for the emotion 'Love' that made him seek out these companions, he never really enjoyed his time with them, hence the reason his relationships didn't last long. Plus there was one small problem, or secret really, that sometimes messed up his relationships.

But of course Gerard had to be hopelessly in love with their other best friend, Frank. Now Frank was smart, Frank seemed to discover the three boy’s secret by just looking at them from across the room. With a longing look, a smirk and a 'Cool' that was all it took for Frank to become one of their good friends, who easily accepted them. But to Gerard's self-loathing, low confidence mind, it didn't seem to want to acknowledge the thought that Frank may feel the same way. No instead it confused Gerard's poor sanity to no end and sent him on wild goose chases to find his 'true love' which always ended up pretty messy. But why spoil Ray's fun, Ray enjoyed chasing down the run aways, if the relationship got far enough.

3 words, that’s all it ever took. 3 damn words and every one of Gerard's fake 'true loves' would be running and screaming out of his life. Then Gerard would sigh, pick up his mobile, call Ray and announce there was another 'Run away'. That one phone call always made Ray's day, why wouldn't it? Gerard remembers the days when he used to chase down Mikey's run aways, that was until he found Ray. He missed those days, least they were more exciting than the crappy relationship days his life was now filled with.

But of course Frank has to discover the secret and bask in it as though it's something absolutely amazing. It's not really. To Gerard he could live without it. Really live without it. Ever since that day at the club when Gerard's and Frank's eyes locked Frank had been stuck to them like a moth towards a light. Sometimes Gerard wishes he was the kind of light that zapped the moth whenever it went near the light. Might teach Frank to stay away from shiny things. Not that Gerard, Mikey and Ray were shiny.

Frank was accepting, understanding, joyful, energetic, beautiful, graceful, funny and if Gerard continued he could probably make a list as long as the bible. Okay maybe not that long, but it could probably fill a small note pad if he wrote small enough. Mikey had once stumbled upon Gerard listing, out loud, the wonderful things about Frank. When Mikey had asked what he was doing he had just shrugged and muttered that he was “Thinking of words to tell the hopefuls”. Mikey had rolled his eyes and said something about “Telling Ray to keep his phone fully charged”.

If Gerard had his way all the time, he'd have stayed locked in his room never coming out in hopes that Frank may one day disappear from deep within his heart. But his brain and his heart had communication problems. Ever since the internal argument and acceptance of 'Do I like Frank?' they weren't speaking to each other anymore. It was like his heart was the overprotective mother and his brain was the rebellious teenager, they never saw eye to eye. Which would explain how Gerard got in his current situation, which involved being squashed between a wall and Frank.

Now you may be thinking, 'Oh Frank + wall = making out against wall!'. Well no, because this is Gerard and nothing ever goes his way in his self-loathing, low confidence brain. This situation has come about because they are squashed in a booth, in a club, with Ray and Mikey sucking each others’ faces off, nearly, on top of Franks back. Gerard could just imagine a little man in the corner of some metaphorical screen singing the word 'Awkward!'. To Gerard it was beyond awkward.

So Gerard downed his second beer of the night, keeping his gaze locked to the wall he was being squashed against, silently wishing that the alcohol in his beer could maybe affect him. But it wouldn't, it never did and it never will. Most days he wishes he could get as pissed as Frank did just so he could forget about his undying love for him.

“Gee?” Came a harsh whisper from beside him. Gerard groaned internally before turning towards his disturbed companion, smiling.

“Yes Frankie?” He said innocently.

“As much as I enjoy the company of your brother and Ray, I do not enjoy them practically having sex on my back, in a club. So if it wouldn't be much trouble could we maybe crawl over them and go outside? I really need a smoke.” Gerard grinned at Frank, nodding.

“Maybe you could crawl under the table, you are small enough.” Gerard laughed as Frank growled at his response before shoving the two men momentarily off his back so he could whip under the table and appear at the end of the booth, grinning triumphantly. Gerard grinned before calmly climbing over the back of their booth to the empty booth behind them and appearing next to Frank, smirking.

“Shut up, twinkle toes.” Frank growled, storming towards the clubs door with Gerard following.

“I didn't say a thing,”

xoxoxoxo

Being outside, alone, with Frank, in an alleyway, beside the club, sharing Frank's last cigarette because Gerard forgot his pack, didn't go down well with Gerard's brain which proceeded to scream a list of profanities at him while his heart soared every time Frank would accidentally brush his arm against his. One day he hoped he could stop their petty argument and maybe get them to agree with each other, 'Fat chance of that happening,' Gerard sarcastically thought.

The cigarette didn't do anything either. Didn't calm his nerves, didn't burn the back of his throat, hell it wouldn't even give him lung cancer. It was more of a habit he had picked up from hanging around Frank so much. But he silently watched as every time Frank took a drag his body visibly relaxed, the tension that was locked in his muscles slowing floating away as the nicotine soothed his cravings. Gerard wished he could do that, enjoy the drag of a cigarette, the gulp of a beer or even the swallow of whatever drug he had tried years back.

“I don't even know why you smoke Gee. If I remember correctly it doesn't affect you right?” Frank mumbled from beside him. Staring up at the stars as though it held all of the world’s answers.

“Correct.” Gerard mumbled his gaze never leaving Frank's face, “More of a habit I guess.” Frank laughed softly beside him before slowly turning to look at him.

“You're still a mystery to me Gee.”

“Maybe you should keep it that way.” Gerard whispered, eyes never leaving Franks. As his words were spoken he swore he say a flicker of hurt cross Frank's features before it was gone, not a trace left.

“Maybe.” Frank mutters.

xoxoxo

“So you are sure that you have no idea about the disappearance of Mr Williamson?” The police officer asked again, his eyebrows raised. Gerard refrained from rolling his eyes. He could tell the cops didn't believe him, hell this was the third boyfriend in 2 years to 'mysteriously' vanish while dating him. He just really wanted the police officer to leave so he could go to sleep.

“The last time I saw him was 6 months ago. He'd explained to me that he'd been transferred at work to another department in New York and that he was leaving the next week.” Gerard sighed sadly, hoping his acting skills were still up to scratch. The police officer raised his eyebrow.

“See this is where the stories don't connect up. We've been told that Mr Williamson hadn't gotten transferred at all.” The police officer clicked his tongue, his hard gaze looking at Gerard as though trying to figure it all out.

“Well how am I supposed to know?” Gerard asked sadly, looking down at the floor, “That's what he told me. Maybe, just maybe, he's made the story up so he wouldn't have to do the whole 'It's not you, it's me' thing when he broke it off with me.” He looked back towards the police officer to find his gaze had softened and he looked slightly guilty. The police officer coughed slightly, looking longingly at the front door.

“Well Mr Way, I'll continue to discover the truth about this disappearance and get back to you if we have any news,” He got up and headed towards the door, turning around to briefly nod at Gerard before leaving. Gerard smirked as the front door closed, leaving him in peace. That was until he felt the presence of Mikey in the Kitchen doorway.

“Fuck Gee, you nearly convinced me that the guy had lied to you about moving to New York. You've been doing this so much your acting skills are BAFTA winning.” Mikey exclaimed, chuckling softly to himself.

“Shut it Mikes.” Gerard said, before lobbing a pillow at his brother’s head. Which, of course, Mikey easily dodged. “Did you have to step in?”

“Only a bit.” Mikey said with a soft smile. “At first he wasn’t very hostile because someone had said they received a voicemail off ‘Mr Williamson’ completely freaking out about something you said. I’ve sent Ray to get rid of it.”

“Thank’s.” Muttered Gerard heading towards his bedroom.

“Also, Frank wanted to know if we'd meet him at the club tonight,” Mikey said, while walking back into the kitchen. Gerard winced when Frank's name was spoken.

“I suppose so.” Gerard whispered, knowing Mikey would have heard him anyway.

xoxoxoxox

“So Mikey tells me you have a date with that guy tonight, you going to tell him?” Ray asked, smirking into his coffee cup as he sat across the breakfast bar from Gerard, who currently had his head buried in his arms. He was so tired it was unbelievable.

“I'll take that as confirmation. The fuck were you doing last night Gee?”

“Not sleeping?” Gerard's muffled reply came after another yawn.

“Ha, fucking ha.” Ray scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Seriously though Gerard. Mikey said you'd been like this ever since you emerged from your bedroom this morning to talk to that man in a uniform.”

“You mean the police officer, right?” Gerard asked, raising his head slightly to look at Ray who rolled his eyes again.

“No, the men in white coats. Of course the fucking police officer, now answer my first question please.”

“Erm.... I can't exactly remember. I was drawing, then suddenly I was outside walking and I just kept walking.” Gerard said, still looking at Ray. Ray smiled sadly at his friend, placing his coffee cup down.

“You know sleep is important to us Gee.”

“I know Ray, I know.”

xoxoxoxo

 

“How's he doing?”

“Terrible, I told him he needed to sleep, but did he listen. No.”

“Shut it Ray, you know it's not like he hasn't been sleeping on purpose.”

“I know.” Ray sighed, “But it's happening so much now, I'm just really worried.”

Gerard groaned as he woke up from his sleepy haze. He felt weak, tired and pathetic. He couldn't remember what had happened. But from the tone of voices his brother and two best friends were using he could tell something bad had happened. Getting up slowly, trying not to jolt his body too much, he headed towards the three voices. As soon as his door opened the three stopped talking and stared at Gerard who merely glanced there way before heading into the kitchen to make some coffee.

“Gee?” Frank asked softly. Gerard jumped slightly at the sound of his name. He hadn't noticed Frank’s presence. That wasn't right, that's when he realised that something about him wasn't right.

“What's been happening Gee? Why all of a sudden have you stopped sleeping?” Frank asked, staying in his position at the door frame.

“I'm not doing it on purpose Frank.” Gerard mumbled, his gaze never leaving the coffee cup.

“Then what’s happening during the time you’re trying to sleep?” Frank whispered almost desperately.

“I don't know.” Gerard said, drinking slowly from his coffee. He knew, of course, what was happening every time he didn't sleep and Frank knew that he knew. He just didn't want to say anything because everyone worrying about him was not what he needed right now. He watched as Frank nodded sadly before heading back towards the living room and Gerard wasn't surprised to find Frank's space occupied only seconds later by Mikey.

“Please Gerard, tell me, is it that again?” Mikey asked, looking at Gerard sadly. All Gerard could do was stare at his brother before nodding quickly and going back to drinking his coffee.

“Why, Gerard, is it that you have to be so complicated?”

“I don't know.” Gerard whispered, smiling softly at his brother, “Maybe because I'm that confused about things that I can't seem to keep a grip on the one thing that nearly destroyed me before?”

“Well you better do. These visions aren't just going to go away by themselves. I'd just wish you'd tell me what they were about.”

“Everything. But they always seem to have a pattern, it's always got love somewhere in them.” Mikey sighed as he looked at his brother, smiling softly.

“You really are hung up on finding your perfect partner aren't you. Seriously just ask him out, you've been eye raping him ever since the day we met him.” Mikey said waving his hand around. This resulted in Gerard's empty coffee cup being launched at his head, which he strategically dodged and watched as it shattered against the door frame.

“First pillows and now coffee cups? If you weren't my brother I'd be pretty sure you're trying to kill me.” Mikey said smirking towards his growling brother.

“Stop dodging then because you’re making it really difficult.”

“Remember the reflexes brother.” Mikey laughed and quickly exited the kitchen as another cup was launched at his head, only to find Ray and Frank staring at him confused. Mikey grinned at them before turning back towards the kitchen door to find an amused Gerard stood in the doorway.

“You know Gerard, maybe this no sleep thing isn't ‘that’.” Mikey said, waving his hands around and watching as Gerard raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Maybe it's the sexual tension from your current relationship because you’re getting no action.”

Mikey burst out laughing as he watched Gerard's lips curl back in anger, revealing his teeth. He turned to find Ray and Frank staring at him in shock, the faint hint of a blush spreading across Frank's cheeks. He listened as he heard the distinct sound of a plug being pulled from its socket and something being thrown at his head. He ducked at the last minute and watched as the next household appliance, a lamp, smashed against the wall. He turned back to Gerard smiling triumphantly.

“Stop moving so I can fucking hit you.” Gerard growled.

“Nah, it's not me moving, it's just your bad aim.” Mikey grinned before running towards the stairs with his brother right behind him shouting curse words at him. But Gerard knew Mikey was only joking, knew he was only doing this to get a reaction out of him, to tire him out in the hope he sleeps properly for once. He really did love his brother. 

xoxoxoxo

 

Gerard growled in frustration as he placed his mobile back in his jacket pocket and began the long trek home. Another run away, another fun night for Ray. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered anymore, he was never going to be happy unless someone like Frank was wrapped up in his arms, or maybe just Frank himself. His, now previous, 'relationship' had last about 2 months, 7 weeks after the night outside the club, and really he was glad the guy had legged it when those 3 words passed his lips because everyday he would see Frank and the young man would look sadder and more delicate. Which baffled Gerard completely and sent his heart aching while his brain continued to tell Gerard he needed to call his 'boyfriend', stupid brain. A couple of days before today Mikey had slapped Gerard around the back of his head and told him to stop being a wimp and just kiss Frank with all he had. Which Gerard had politely replied that he couldn't do unless the next time they see their friend he would be in a nice varnished wooden box. That earned him another slap and an irritated “Stubborn jackass”.

Gerard sighed loudly as he pulled a cigarette from his half-empty box and proceeded to light it. Taking a long drag before stopping and looking towards the night sky, blowing the smoke at the gentle twinkle of stars. He was sick of this life, he'd lived far too long and without a partner it was a pretty boring life. His ears suddenly pricked up as he heard the scuffle of footsteps and the overwhelming smell of alcohol to his right.

“Hey pretty boy, how about some fun?” spoke a slurred voice beside him. Gerard internally flinched at the lust dripping from each word. Not moving his body, Gerard turned his head so he was looking at the offending bruits who would disturb his moment of tranquillity. There were 4 of them, all tall, all with muscles and all with the same alcohol filled haze in their eyes.

“No thanks.” Gerard said calmly, facing back towards the sky, “You're not my type.” 

“Type?” Another guy said, snorting, “Type doesn't mean a thing when you’re looking for some fun. Come on cutie.” Gerard rolled his eyes.

“I said no thanks.” Gerard said, eyes never leaving the star that slowly began to fade from existence.

“It wasn't a request cuite.” Hissed another guy. Gerard could feel them stalk closer, he sighed throwing his half-finished cigarette on the floor and stamping on it. He turned towards the men, excitement flooding through him. He could smell it, that sweet smell he'd avoided from directly smelling for years. It all came back to him, the instinct that he'd buried deep within himself, and was ready to unleash it on these sick freaks. That was until he heard a gunshot. He spun to his left to see Frank, his (unwanted) knight in shining armor (okay maybe jeans and a t-shirt) stood with a gun pointed towards the 4 men who were frozen to the spot staring at Frank.

“I'll give you to the count of 3 to get your arses out of here before I shoot each and every one of you.” Frank said confidently.

“You wouldn't dare.” slurred the 'pretty boy' commenter from before.

“Really, try me. Three.”

The four men looked at each other worryingly before staring back at the gun.

“Two.” Gerard watched as all 4 men tensed. He could smell the fear rolling off of them.

“One.”

Gerard had to give these guys credit, they were the fastest drunks he had ever seen. They weren't so confident as soon as gun was pointed at them. Gerard looked at Frank, amused.

“Always the theatrical one, huh Frank?” Gerard said, his tone light. He watched as Frank rolled his eyes before pulling up the leg of his jeans and placing the gun in the holster he had around his leg.

“They were blanks anyway. Plus you should be at home asleep, you know what happened last time.” Muttered Frank. They both stayed silent for a short time, looking at each other. 

“I could have taken them and you know it Frank.” Gerard whispered his gaze going back to the stars in the sky.

“I know Gee. But no more deaths tonight, alright?”

 

xoxoxoxo

 

Gerard could remember the previous times he had been in Franks apartment. It was always messy. Compared to Gerard's which he shared with Mikey and Ray, lazy bastard's couldn't be bother to find their own, not the best idea when the two were always at it like bunnies. He really didn't need hear his brother moaning “Oh RAY!” while he was trying to sketch his latest fantasy world. But as revenge he always made them clean the apartment up. Tonight, however, Frank's apartment was relatively clean. A fact that amazed Gerard the moment he stepped through the door.

Frank had refused to let Gerard go home, claiming the shock would set in soon and Frank didn't want to leave him alone when it did. Gerard and Frank both knew there'd be no shock, he'd seen worse things. It was just an excuse, for Frank and maybe Gerard too, for them to stay closer. But of course Gerard's brain didn't agree with this thought.

“Mikey called.” Frank whispered from his place in the kitchen where he was making coffee, “Said you'd got another 'run away'. You okay?”

“Yep, perfectly fine. Never felt better. Hunky dorey.” Gerard was silently before he growled in frustration, “Oh who am I kidding? Of course I'm not, I'm destined to spend my life miserable and alone all because they keep running away.” An awkward silence fell over them before Frank decided to break it.

“I'd never run away.” Frank whispered. Gerard froze, he stayed in that same position, eyes wide, mouth open, staring at Frank's back as he continued to make coffee. Gerard was sure he hadn't heard it, because, really, he hadn't been able to watch Frank's mouth move as he uttered those 4 words that Gerard's heart was aching to hear again, this time his brain's profanities were muffled by his heart’s song of joy.

“W...what?” Gerard stuttered, he felt like his eyes were staring holes into Frank's back. He watched as Frank sighed, turning round before smiling softly at Gerard.

“I'd never run away Gerard.”

And there it was, those 4 words again. He stood up slowly making his way to Frank and standing in front of him, looking down into his eyes, pleading him to mean what he hopes he means.

“What do you mean Frank?” Gerard whisperers, desperately. He knows that if Frank doesn't utter the words that he needs to hear, he'll lose all sense of his sanity. He wants Frank to say what he thinks Frank is trying to say. Hell, he NEEDS Frank to say it. His long life has to mean something right? Frank sighs but his eyes stay locked to Gerard's.

“Exactly what you want it to mean Gerard. Fuck! I've been in love with you the moment our eyes locked in that club. Even after you confirmed my suspicions, I didn't care, I just loved you even more.”

Gerard couldn't think, he couldn't even speak to reassure Frank that he felt the same. All his body seemed able to do was allow his mouth to open and close so he looked like a fish out of water. So instead of trying to speak, Gerard just let his actions speak. He bent down claiming Frank’s lips with his own in an incredibly sweet and soft kiss.

“I love you to Frankie.” Gerard whispered, between the break in their kiss so Frank could breathe.

After all the failed relationships Gerard never thought he'd get the one he truly wanted, because after having multiple potential 'true loves' run away from you, you're never really going to have much confidence in relationships when you’re a vampire. Because just those three words, “I'm a Vampire”, sakes everyone up. Everyone but Frank. Accepting, sweet and heroic Frank, and Gerard couldn't have asked for anyone better to share the rest of his 717 year old life with. He'd found and was going to keep his true love for eternity.


End file.
